Trick or Treat
by Bai Lan
Summary: What happens to a teenager, when he is going through the troubles of love? He decides to follow a stranger to a love hotel. Now what? How will Miyagi make Shinobu redeem for his mistakes? A fanfic that brings the Halloween mood.


_Bai Lan_

Trick or Treat

_I am not a romanticist, nor egoist or terrorist; although a certain old man likes to call me that at times. I am just a teenager going through the troubles of love. I don't believe in a lover's atonement, but if by sulking and acting childish I will make him amend for his mistakes, I am ready to do all._

_***_

I've been coming to Miyagi's apartment every day for a whole month now. It's always the same – cleaning, cooking, eating together and then a goodnight kiss on the forehead. He is distracted most of the time. It's obvious. I mean, last night he even burned himself with his cigarette. I've never seen something like that. It would've been funny, if it wasn't so pathetic to look at him; a man his age, acting like a kid. I wonder what's on Miyagi's mind.  
I am sure he is not thinking about _sensei_ anymore. After that unfortunate and really embarrassing _date _at her grave, I would say I am number one in Miyagi's heart. Strange, I don't feel as overwhelmed as I should be.  
We even slept together. I don't know why I wanted it so much and deliberately tried to seduce Miyagi, when obviously it hurts like hell. I can't even stand properly afterwards and every effort to go to the bathroom to hide myself and take long shower, shattered when I try to move my exhausted body.

Since then though, we haven't done a thing. Is he conscious of my age? But how can that be? I am older than I was the day when he first took me. Seventeen years isn't that big of a difference. It's ridiculous. Probably the issue is different. Maybe he is bothered by the fact I am his ex wife's little brother.

Ah, my head is going to explode. I want Miyagi to look only at me. Maybe that's a little selfish of me, but I am the one that's doing everything for him. Look at the mess. It's surprising how he managed to keep this place clean on his own after the divorce. Even I was impressed at first.

"Shinobu, why are you staring at the empty space? Your face looks weird. Is there something wrong?" His voice startled me. I thought my heart was going to break its rib cage.  
"Mhm..." This is my best answer most of the time. Otherwise I start yelling.  
"Okay then, let's get going. I don't want you to be late. Come on. I will drive you home." _As always_. He lights a cigarette and waits for me to put on my coat. Then he holds the door for me. How irritating. It's not like I am a girl. Plus, when he is not around I don't have problems with doors. I open and close them on my own perfectly. I am not sure why, but it looks like he is thinking I am this rich brat, who is so fragile and can't do anything on his own.  
Behind my back the door closes and he locks it, and then he stands next to me. We walk to the parking lot in silence. I can smell his masculinity, the strange perfume he wears and the smoke of his cigarette. He throws it away half smoked once when we reach the car, and opens the door for me once again. Then he whispers my name.

'_Shinobu._' I have to look up because that man is irritatingly tall, and blush. I always blush. It's like I can't control the heat that's circulating through my body. My face becomes red and he smiles. It's hardly a smile; more like a one-sided stretch on his face. He looks weird, but surprisingly handsome.

"Don't come tomorrow Shinobu." What? Now that's new. Where's my kiss on the forehead? Where's my opened door? Why wouldn't he lean on the door, while I take a seat, as if he wants to say something more? It's completely different than usual. I know Miyagi has been acting strange lately, but _this_? It's almost like he don't want me anymore. Is he tired of me?

"W-Why?" My voice is weird. It comes out high-pitched and girly.  
"Your exams are coming up." What exams? It's in the middle of the semester. "You have to study. Plus, your sister might get suspicious of you coming here every day."  
"She knows I come here to study." Damn it. I sound like a kid, who is looking for an excuse.  
"Yeah, yeah. But you see, I will be busy, so don't come tomorrow, okay?" Yeah right. He is busy with sitting at home, doing _nothing_, except for smoking. I can see the overflowing ashtray on the table, every day when I come. "Shinobu?" Whenever he treats me like a child, which is _all the time_, my heart stops and an unpleasant cold freezes my body. My lips tremble, and I bite them, tasting copper in my mouth, to prevent myself from whimpering. But I know my eyes betray me. They glisten, full with tears. At that very moment, ashamed of my childish selfish act, I run. I _hate_ Miyagi.

Today I did the same, leaving the words '_stupid Miyagi_' unsaid. I will congratulate myself later.  
Outside it's freezing. After all it's the end of October. The first snowflakes fell from the sky, melting away when touching the concrete. I risk sounding childish again, but I wish it could pile up so I won't have to go to school tomorrow. Then I won't see Miyagi, that bastard.

I came home later than usual, ready to collapse on the floor. My nose is running and if I am lucky I might be running a fever; so no school for me tomorrow, after all.

My sister isn't home and there's nothing edible in the fridge. I wondered for a few seconds whether I can cook for myself or not, but let's face it, I am not good in the kitchen. The only thing I can prepare properly is fried vegetables, mostly cabbage, and it doesn't taste that good. Although Miyagi praised me for it, I know he must've said it to make me happy and content with my efforts. He does that often, which irritates me even more and I pout and sulk for hours. My face looks weird, especially when I frown, blushing like crazy, threatened to die out of overheating.

After a few moments I decided food wasn't so important. I was too hurt to eat, and ignored my rumbling stomach.

I don't know when I've fell asleep, but it was already dark when I woke up from a strange dream with Miyagi in. I am not sure if my consciousness was talking or the desire that wasn't satisfied for so long, but I felt embarrassed and hot. The lower parts of my body were stiff and heavy. It was uncomfortable and painful.

Outside, against my all expectations, the snow had piled up, forming white frost under my window. It was still snowing, and the view was magnificent and mysterious at the same time. Slight mist was moving slowly along the deserted streets, turning all that into a scene from a fairytale.

I decided to take a shower. Probably, it was going to erase some of the pain paralyzing my body.

It was hard to walk in the state I was in, but I was relieved once when I reached the bathroom. The hot spur of water hit the tiles and soon the room filled with steam. My skin warmed fast and I was sure I was already blushing. My thoughts weren't occupied with my childish reactions though.

Miyagi's image appeared behind my closed lids and I soon started touching my body. It was a shameful act of a teenager in heat, and I was going to regret it later, but right now I needed release.

I removed my clothes really fast; honestly my mother would be surprised if she knew, for I was slow as a child. She thought it was because of laziness, but truth to be told, I enjoyed her dressing me up. I guess Miyagi was right about one thing, I am one of those rich brats.

The first drops of water soaked in my skin and ran down my naked body, along with my eager hands. I was impatient to touch myself and my needy organ, so when my cold fingers grabbed my hard member I moaned loudly. It was good everyone was asleep. The sounds I made were soft and rang through my ears.  
The tube of fingers moved slowly on my length, minding the sensitive flesh. With my free hand I was leaning on the wet wall, trying to keep my balance. My fingers slipped when I moved back and forth, thrusting in my own hand. I slowly tightened the grip around my erection, turning the pain into pleasure.  
Weariness disappeared along with the throbbing in my head. I was soon going to fall on my knees, too tired to stand on my shaking legs. My hand moved faster, drawing moans and gasps from my mouth. I was close.  
'_Miyagi._' Was my last coherent thought before I spilled my passion onto heated fingers. The water washed away my pleasure and the only thing that was left was emptiness and embarrassment. I slipped on the floor exhausted, leaving the water hitting the top of my head, and relieving the heaviness in my shoulders.

I went to bed without drying or dressing myself. That night I was sound asleep.

***

On the next morning I was woken up by vibration and terrible headache. My whole body was in pain as if I've slept with Miyagi. Even places that weren't supposed to hurt were in agony, mostly my heart. Obviously I was too aware of what was missing in my love life right now. After all I am a healthy teenage boy. Even though I tend to be a brat and it seems the pain will never go away, it subsides and the pleasure is bigger.

All the thinking made me feel embarrassed and I spent half an hour under the covers, reflecting on the thoughts about lust and sex between two men; one much older I must add.

Eventually I got tired of thinking, plus my brain scrambled, so I threw away the covers, cursing immediately. It was freezing and goose bumps ran down my skin. I was shaking. That was enough for my _morning problem_ to solve itself on its own, so I didn't need to spend an additional half an hour in the bathroom, trying not to think of a selfish prick, supposedly called my lover.

Outside the snow had stopped and the streets were as busy as always. I didn't feel like going to school though, so I grabbed my phone and slipped outside unnoticed. The terrible headache had almost disappeared, so right now I was feeling slightly uncomfortable.  
As always I was frowning, but for a change I was in a really bad mood, so when some kid ran me down on the sidewalk with his laughing friends, I poured down my anger out on him. In response I received a snow ball in the face and a few scolding looks from some old ladies passing by. I was on the verge of tears. So far my morning wasn't cheerful.

Vibration in my pocket distracted me from my dark thoughts about revenge. I had received two messages from a hidden number. That was weird, but who knows why it made my heart beating faster.

The first message said '_Happy Halloween_', and it ruined my dreams about a love confession from Miyagi, who was tormented with remorse. I assumed the second one would be a prank too, but it was even more confusing than the first one.  
'_When I cut the mists surrounding you, and there's nothing left to protect your pride, I will come to get you and take you to a place to be my bride._' It was a lame poetry that left bad taste in my mouth. The rhyme sounded strange and twisted. I guess somebody must've mistaken the number.

Halloween? It wasn't Japanese tradition to celebrate this holiday, but there were already pumpkins and candles, decorating every shop window. Kids were already wearing strange masks, stupid hats with horns and red capes, screaming '_Trick or treat_', enthusiastic about the candies they would get tonight.

Another vibration startled me and I looked at the screen as if it had started talking.  
'_Be my candy, my atonement for my sinful thoughts. Wait for me!_' Okay, the messages were frustrating and obviously made up by somebody with perverted mind. They weren't from Miyagi. He was a literature teacher after all. He should know better about rhyme and tasteful words professing love, lust and desire. Plus, he was too old for games like this one. Honestly, I wonder if my sister divorced him because he was lacking sex appetite. It's not normal to sit for hours and stare at a picture of a dead woman, when you have somebody right next to you, who is alive and wants you.

The rest of the day was boring. I reached my house with soaking feet and frozen limbs. My good-for-nothing lover didn't even call. I can understand he is busy, but he can spare a moment between cigarettes, to talk to me. After all he _had_ to apologize, right!? Wasn't he surprised when I ran last night? Wasn't he a little bit worried about me? Last night it was late and I was all alone.  
Unwilling tears burnt my eyes. I seriously start to think whether I have a problem with the eye gland or I am too sensitive. I mean I am crying more than a girl. It's not healthy. No wonder why I am always bottoming.

Right before entering my house something happened. It bothered me but I couldn't quite explain why. It was like a shadow moving on the edge of my mind, cold and disturbing.

"You waited." The voice sounded pleased. I couldn't recognized it for it was more of a whisper, quiet and thick.  
"What? Who?" In contrast my own voice was high-pitched and scared. Just like a _girl's_.  
"Shh...Calm down. You will find out soon enough. Now come with me."  
"Like _hell_ I will. I am not going with some pervert anywhere."  
"Don't make me punish you here." He came closer. Since it was already dark outside, I could only outline a vague shadow of a tall man. He looked big with the black coat he was wearing. He was wearing a dark hat, and a scarf, covering most of his face. I could swear his eyes glowed in the night. By the time he came closer and grabbed my hand I was shivering with fear.

I didn't even realize how I was dragged by the hand to the centre of town, where night life had already started. There were no kids wearing weird masks. Instead men and women, offered different kinds of treats to the ones that passed by. The red-light district in Tokyo; equally interesting and disturbing.

I was led to the nearest hotel, but sure here they call them love hotels. The receptionist didn't even spare us a glance. He only flipped the dirty magazine he was reading; he didn't even hide it behind a more decent book, and accepted the cash the stranger handed to him. He told the guy a number and gave him a key. Then my journey to the unknown began again. Why I didn't resist was still unknown to me.  
In the elevator we were both silent. He was standing in front of me, blocking the exit with his huge body. Either way I couldn't escape because my legs were shaking and didn't listen to me.

My heart was beating so strong so I could hear it loud and clear in my ears. Suddenly I felt tired and wanted to go home, where I could take a hot shower and lay down feeling sorry for myself. I would even cry till my heart's content.

The room wasn't extraordinary but it didn't look the way I'd expected either. It was clean and spacious with a single king-sized bed. There were even decorations for the holiday.  
The door clicked behind me and I was startled, turning around really fast. The man was standing in front of me still wearing his dark clothes, covering everything. He didn't speak, just threw me a small bag. Since my reflexes were slow at the moment, it hit me and then fell on the carpet with a muffled thud.

"Wear this!" His voice was as quiet as before, although it had lost its thickness. Something moved in my mind, but I couldn't concentrate on it.  
"Why?"  
"It's a tradition." Are you kidding me? Is he a pervert or not? I don't like this game.

_However..._

Half an hour later I stood exactly where I was before, wearing a school uniform. I was a freaking character from a shounen manga with one of those navy blue high-collared jackets with golden buttons, straight pants and polished black shoes.

"Now that's better." I heard the stranger saying, while my mind registered his slight movement. He was definitely approaching me, undressing slowly. I observed his cat like walk, anticipant and paralyzed.

His dark hat fell on the carpet like a black spot, followed by the man's scarf. Only now I realized both were dark gray and not black. It was interesting how such a small matter drew my curiosity and distracted me from what was going to happen.  
The stranger removed his coat, revealing his identity. It's needless to say I was more than surprised.

"_Miyagi_?" I can't say whether my voice managed to escape my mouth or not, however I am sure I looked like those characters from the animated movies I liked to watch when I was in Australia; wide open eyes like two balls that were going to pop out of my head, and mouth dropping to the floor. "Miyagi!" I am sure repeating that bastard's name won't make the situation less confusing, but this was the only coherent word I was able to produce.  
"Aren't you glad to see me?"  
"Miyagi." That was confirmation, _if_ the first two tries were an exclamation and a question.  
"YES! In the flesh. Who else did you expect?" He is one lucky bastard. If I was able to move right now I was going to wipe away that smug smile he was flashing.  
"What is this?" Ah, finally. I was going back to my previous mode; angry and frustrated.  
"A game." Is he serious? I've never known _this_ Miyagi.  
"A game?"  
"What is wrong with you Shinobu? You repeat my words and stare at me as if I am some stranger."  
"How dare you? I'm staring? I will tell you now mister..." And that's when I began to sulk. Childish right!? It's good that Miyagi isn't as patient as he looks.

I found myself pressed against something hard, digging in my flesh and causing me pain. It was some wooden polished drawers, placed on the opposite side of the bed. My head hit the cold surface of the mirror behind me. I was surprised by Miyagi's violent moves, but also impressed for he was kissing me passionately; something he hadn't done in a long time.

My hands were already moving on their own accord. I was desperate to feel Miyagi's skin under my fingers. Instead he made things harder by twisting and slipping away. He wanted to play. He was teasing me. Oh, well, I guess I will let be played with _this_ time.

His lips were soft and explored my face slowly as if he wanted to remember every line; no, as if he wanted to _taste_ it. From the purrs he made, I assume he liked it. I, on the other hand, was going crazy, especially when his tongue moved slightly against my lips.

My legs spread more to allow Miyagi's body move comfortable between them and press harder against my wanting body. His lips descended lower, kissing my nose, my chin, and then lower to my neck and behind my ear. I tilted my head, offering more skin. It felt intoxicating. I was like a drunkard, swaying my body on a wave of lust.

"Shinobu, you are incredibly sexy tonight." I would've laughed if given the chance to do so. However my lips were sealed with a passionate kiss. "Would you turn around for me?"  
"Mhm..." But I didn't move. I couldn't.

Strong hands flipped my body as if it was nothing more than a feather. At such moments I feel like melting away. I know I sound like a girl from a fluffy shojo manga, but Miyagi really impresses me sometimes. Maybe I want to be like him; just a little bit though.

My collar opened, and soon the rest of the golden buttons followed till the black uniform coat slid down my shoulders. Underneath I was naked, so unconsciously I shivered when the cold air caressed my skin. Soon I was going to feel hot though.

"Put your hands on the drawers." This game of master and pet was getting perverted. However I complied with Miyagi's demand. Right now I was leaning forward with both hands placed on the wooden surface of the drawers. In front of me were my own reflection and the one of a passionate man, busy preparing to pleasure his lover. It was exciting to look at our expressions, but soon I felt embarrassed, unable to control my blush. It covered the skin on my shoulders and chest, along with my face.

Miyagi bit my shoulder drawing a whimper from my lips, and then continued kissing his way down my spine. While he was exploring my back, his hands worked on the front. Knowing fingers found the buckle of my belt and undid it in mere seconds. It clung and then followed the pants, both falling on the carpet under my feet. I didn't have the strength to kick them away, so the fabric entangled around my ankles. Next on the list was my underwear. It was tight around my hips and felt slightly uncomfortable, trapping my hard flesh. Miyagi didn't hesitate any longer and slipped his thumbs under the waistband, sliding the elastic fabric down with one swift movement. My erection sprang free and I took a deep breath in relief.

"I have to admit. I really wanted to see you in this school uniform, but I prefer you like this – dressed in nothing more than your blush. It's kind of cute." His voice was low and husky, resounding in my head.  
"Shut up." And he did, for his mouth started working again on my flesh.

His hands moved slowly up my stomach, making my muscles hard. The caress was slow, warm and teasing. His fingers found my hard nipples and slowly rolled them. I twisted and arched my back. Miyagi kissed the dimples on my waist, descending lower until he found my most sensitive and shameful parts. Gently he kissed me, loosening me.

In front of my eyes I was changing uncontrollably. My light hair was a mess from Miyagi's fingers, and my eyes darkened and wide open. I was gasping for air, my chest heaving with every breath. The hands I used for support were now white from the effort to control myself. I wanted to touch myself, bringing my agonising need to its end, however that terrorist, my lover wouldn't allow it.

When his tongue probed inside of me, I screamed. I've never felt like that. It was slightly uncomfortable and less painful.

"No..." I whispered, when I really wanted to scream yes.

His hands joined his tongue, spreading me wide. The air caressed my insides, while my muscles clenched, trying hard to keep Miyagi going. I was feeling it; my orgasm. I was ready to reach the end and go beyond it, when Miyagi withdrew.

"Ah..."  
"Disappointed?" He smiled.  
"As if." Surely, I'd sound more serious if I wasn't dripping on the carpet, shaking, ready to collapse and begging to be fucked hard. "Shinobu look at me." When I tried to turn, he stopped me by grabbing my chin between his strong fingers. "No, look at us. I want you to look at me, while I take you from behind."  
"Nonsense." My voice was weak.  
"Look at me." Miyagi's eyes locked my gaze and even if I wanted I couldn't avert my eyes away from him.

His hard flesh pressed against me, slowly stretching my opening. I was both scared and confused. At first it hurt. I felt every agonizing inch, slipping inside of me, as it was going to rip me apart. The sound I made though wasn't one of pain. I wanted more, and when I got it, I wanted all.

Miyagi's hands grabbed my hips for support and he started thrusting inside of me with slow steady movements. I rocked my body, drawing myself closer, accepting that man, even though I'd probably be ashamed of myself tomorrow.

"God, please touch me. Miyagi." Shameful, embarrassing; my voice, my words.  
"Your wish is my command." His fingers locked around my begging flesh. It was painfully sensitive. At this point I didn't know where it felt more pleasurable. I wasn't sure of this teacher and student game for I was the innocent student, but my teacher was a demon. Damn him.

My thoughts disappeared. I felt every move as if it was the last one. I was ready to collapse. A little more. I was close. My body and my soul became one, elevating me higher, until black spots started dancing in front of my eyes. The last thing I felt was this strange electricity going through my whole body, hitting me in the back and then blackness. I came. My moan ringed in my ears. The reflection in front of me was unknown, but I was entranced by it.

Miyagi slowed down his movements when my muscles embraced him tighter. A few more thrusts and he hugged me tightly, spilling his pleasure inside of me. It felt hot, staining my deepest parts.

Later when we both tried to catch our breath, laying on the carpet, covered by the mess of our clothes I managed to collect my brain.

"That was..."  
"Awesome, I know." He continued.  
"We should..."  
"Do it more often, I know."  
"You are..."  
"Amazing, I know."  
"Stop being..."  
"This irritating?" I didn't have the strength to argue so I just stared at Miyagi's naked body, trying to look angry. "I know." He snickered.  
"Ah, I give up."  
"That's a first." He leaned down and kissed my nose.

"You know, you won't be allowed to go to school, right?" Suddenly Miyagi turned back to being serious.  
"Why's that?" Now, it was my turn to put on the smug smile on my face.  
"Because you yield to temptation, wearing that uniform."  
"You made me wear it. Plus, high collars aren't modern this year." It was funny; this game.  
"Okay, call me old fashioned, but you have to start wearing normal clothes."  
"Tsk, I am not sure about that. What about my sister? She'd think you are a bad influence on me."  
"I don't care."  
"You are acting like a kid Miyagi."  
"I said I don't care." I couldn't stop myself from laughing. "Hey, don't laugh."  
"I can't. It's funny and you are an idiot."  
"Hey, that's not nice."  
"I love you." It was my turn to kiss Miyagi. I have to admit, I am still inexperienced and a brat on top of it. However, if I am able to keep this old man under my spell, I am happy.  
"Is that my treat?" He asked me innocently, trying to hide his devilish smile.  
"Yeah."

Ah, and he called me a terrorist. However I will remember this _trick or treat_ game.

"By the way, your rhyming skills suck."  
"What rhyming skills?"  
"In your messages."  
"I haven't sent you any messages."  
"But what about the lame poems?"  
"I told you, I didn't write you any poems."  
"But you said I've waited for you. Didn't you ask me to wait for you in one of those perverted messages."  
"No, I called your mother, asking her to tell you to wait for me tonight because I will come to get you and take you out."  
"She didn't."  
"Wait a minute. You were really surprised when you saw me. Didn't you know I would come?"  
"No."  
"So then you followed a complete stranger to a love hotel, allowing him to dress you in a school uniform? What's worse, you said perverted messages. That means you followed a pervert to the red-light district." Miyagi was rising his voice, while I was trying desperately to figure out what was going on.  
"But that pervert is you."  
"However, you didn't know that."

I guess we were both tricked tonight. Oh well, I guess I will never find out what happened today. Maybe it's the spirit of the holiday. Who knows? One thing I am sure about, Halloween may not be a Japanese tradition, but it will be _my_ tradition.

What about you? What are you going to wish for this year – _trick or treat_?

_***_

**A/N: **_Actually I don't have much to add to this story. You know Shinobu and Miyagi and they don't need my introduction. I am not sure about the prompt and if this story goes by the rules, but if redemption can be a metaphor, I pass. I'd like to think twist would be nice for a change.  
Although all ends well in the end, I won't call this story a fluffy one. I'd like to think of it as a wicket plot about a devilish student/pet and his even more devilish teacher/lover/master._

~ 3~


End file.
